


Just to be clear, it's a date.

by Drarry_n_Snowbaz



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell, Fangirl - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: M/M, SnowBaz, carry on au, just to be clear it's a date
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2018-09-27 02:31:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9946238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarry_n_Snowbaz/pseuds/Drarry_n_Snowbaz
Summary: Simon is swooning over the handsome stranger on the bench next to him. Everyday they sit on the same two benches next to the fountain in the park. Simon wants to talk to him, the handsome stranger with black hair and grey piercing eyes. One day he will. Maybe today is that day?





	1. The handsome stranger.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the wonderful catsandladyluck for always being amazing and helping me with the stupidest of things, like among other things; remembering how to explain that someone is extending their arm towards you, it's much appreciated <3

His black hair is hanging loose today, swaying gently against his face as he leans forward to take another bite of his sandwich. Those grey piercing eyes are as mesmerizing as ever, and his skin has a tan glow that seems to be shining especially beautifully.  


I sneak glances at him every now and then, sometimes meeting his eyes, and my heart skips a beat.  


He catches me staring again. Crowley, he’s beautiful; handsome, masculine and yet elegant, all at the same time. As our eyes meet, I smile back at him. His smile is the most heartwarming thing I’ve ever seen, and I can feel the heat rising to my checks. My eyes quickly dart back towards my cherry scone, hoping for the blush to fade. One day I’ll get up the courage to ask him if I can sit with him. I’ll talk to him, and maybe if I’m feeling especially brave, I’ll ask him out, or ask for his number. I don’t know yet. I have to work up the courage first. One day, but not today.

~~~~~

He’s still there every day at lunch. Today his black hair is pulled into a bun, and his stylish black turtleneck rests perfectly against his neck.  


Today is the day, I told myself this morning, hoping that he might not be there. Hoping that he’d gotten sick of my staring, or that he’d have to work during his break, so that I’d have an excuse to wait another day or two.  


It didn’t really surprise me when I saw him sitting there, in his regular spot by the fountain. As I meet his eyes across the park I realize I’ve stopped in my tracks, and I can feel my heart race. Today is the day, I tell myself once more. His smile melts my heart, and it gives me courage to make my feet move forward again.  


As I walk, I stare intensely at my cup of coffee and the brown paper bag with a cherry scone in it. It’ll be fine. He won’t tell you to leave; he’ll be nice and talk to you. Okay, one foot in front of the other. Keep it going. I encourage myself to walk to my usual spot at the bench next to him. As I move forward, I can feel a pair of eyes at me, and when I look up, I meet his gaze. I smile as he shuffles to the side, making room next to him on the bench.  


“Hi, can I sit?” I ask shyly. He smiles and nods.  


“Why else would I move over for? Other than to make room for you I mean?” he chuckles, and I can feel my heart racing as the heat spreads throughout my body. This is my new favorite sound. It must be. I’m sure of it.  


I sit down next to him; not so close that I’d seem like a creep, but close enough to easily see the color and pattern in his perfect grey eyes. They remind me of wet pavement, but they're much, much more appealing to stare into. I support my coffee cup between my thighs and rest the paper bag with my scone in on top of it. Then I extend my arm out towards him.  


“Simon,” I say, introducing myself.  


“Baz,” he smiles, gently grabbing my hand and shaking it. It almost feels like silk, his skin, it’s smooth but his hand is freezing cold, even now this late in spring.  


“I was wondering when you’d finally come talk to me, you know,” he says. “I've seen you staring.” He lets go of my hand before grabbing his cup and sipping his tea. Blackcurrant, I think, as the scent flows towards my face.  


I feel the heat rising to my cheeks once again, and I look down, staring intensely at my hands.  


“Well, here I am,” I whisper, almost regretting not having this conversation with myself in my head before actually approaching him. That’s silly, I know, because I could have never known what he’d say. But still, I feel like I should have a better answer. I nervously pull my hand through my bronze curls and I can see him. Baz. He's smiling at me. I can see it from the corner of my eye, so I turn to look at him. Why did my words always come short whenever I tried to talk to other people than Penny? Penny is always easy to talk to.  


“You- you know, I've been thinking, um, about asking y-you this, for... for quite a while now, actually. Um... Would- would you like to go out to dinner? Um, with me?” I stutter, pushing the words out, choking on them twice. I look at him for a split second, and then I ruffle my curls again, purposely putting my hand in the way so that I can’t look at him. I don’t was to know what rejection looks like. I really don’t. At least not from him.  


“Yes, I’d like that. Did you have a specific time in mind?” His voice is cheery, and I look at him from the corner of my eye as I slowly lower my hand.  


“Really?” I ask, surprised before I can even stop myself. “I mean, I don’t. I thought I’d have to ask you first.” I’m stumbling over my own words, but I can’t help the smile spreading bigger across my face as I see him smiling too.  


“I’d ask you to give me your number,” he says, and I feel my heart drop to the bottom of my stomach. He’s just kindly rejecting me, I think. “But since my phone died this morning at work and I didn’t bring my charger, I’ll have to give you my number instead.”  


My heart is racing. I was sure he’d been trying to reject me in the kindest of ways, but his phone is dead. That’s all. I grin, feeling relieved as he pushes his perfectly smooth, tan hand in front of my face, asking for my phone.  


I dig through my pockets, wondering where I put that damn phone. Finally, as I feel a vibrating against my chest, I remember putting it on the inside pocket of my jacket. I never put it there, so why I did so now I have no idea. I look at the caller ID: ‘Penny’ it says, with a rather unpretty picture of me and her grimacing, both dressed up for halloween. I blush and hang up on her.  


Suddenly, closer than before, I can feel Baz tense beside me.  


“Your girlfriend?” he asks, slowly moving a few inches further away from me.  


“Nope. That’s just Penny, my best friend,” I say, smiling reassuringly at him. She calls once more. And I hang up again before opening my contacts and offering the phone to Baz.  


He grabs it, studying me; uncertain, as if he’s doing something he shouldn’t be doing. I nod and smile once more, and soon he’s saved himself as a contact in my phone. Handing me back my phone, our hands grace each other, and I feel my cheeks burning, and the butterflies going crazy in my stomach. I really do hate that I blush this easily.  


As both of us realize that our breaks are over. we both stand up, almost mechanically. In the motion, as if on autopilot, I grab my scone and my coffee. And since we didn’t get a chance to discuss dinner any further, I tell him: “I’ll text you so you’ll have my number, okay? And we’ll find a time and date then?”  


He nods, turning away with a smile on his lips. I grin, and since I’m feeling extra brave as we’re about to leave in our different directions, I turn halfway around and add over my shoulder: “And by the way, just to be clear, it’s a date.”


	2. Details. Do I need to spell it out for you, Snow?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penny want D E T A I L S, and Simon is being cheeky, and not just spilling all the details to her at once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Build up for the next part.

I pull out my phone, open it to messages, and type in ‘Baz’. I stare at his name for a long time. Baz. It’s such a beautiful name; different, but I quite like it. I’m sure his name could be Frankenstein, and I’d still think it was the most beautiful name I’ve ever heard. But Baz is just so significant, so warm, so easy and sweet, and it tastes like a thousand cherry scones.

I sit there, in the middle of my living room couch, smiling at my phone like the idiot I am. Black hair. Turtleneck. Tan skin. Smooth, slender, cold hands. Perfectly grey, piercing eyes. Pink, plum lips. Sunkissed jaw with sharp, defined edges. These are all thoughts going through my head right now, and then I think of his name again. Baz. The chain of thoughts run over and over again across my mind and butterflies flutter all around my stomach as I picture him in front of me. I feel like I'm on cloud nine. 

“What’s got you smiling?” Penny asks, shaking me out of my thoughts as she flings herself onto the couch next to me. My phone screen has turned black, and I blush and shove it between my thighs. Out of sight, out of mind, right? As if.

“Ahh, nothing. I’m just thinking,” I say, a sly smile playing on my lips.

“Sure you were. About that handsome stranger in the park, right?” she giggles, and I can feel my face heating again as another blush ambushes me. I put my hands on my cheeks, hoping to cool myself down. Baz’s hands would cool me down, I think, which doesn’t really help my blush fade.

“He’s- He’s not a … complete stranger,” I whisper, dragging the words out as I fold my hands in my lap. I look at Penny from the corner of my eyes, and I try my best to hide the growing smile. But the thought of Baz makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside, and I end up with a big grin plastered all over my face.

“YOU TALKED TO HIM?” Penny shrieks loudly, jumping up and down on the couch beside me. Her eyes are opened so wide, it’s a wonder her eyeballs aren’t falling out. Her hair - currently dark pink - bounces around her face as she grins at me in anticipation.

“Well... ye-,” I mumble, still smiling like crazy, turning my head around to look at her.

“Did you ask him on a date? Did you get his phone number? Oh-oh! Did he ask you out? Did you say yes?” she cut me off, each of the questions comes out more and more pained, as if it’ll physically hurt her to not know. Her face seems to be glowing in the dim sunlight seeping in through the window behind us, and I admire her excitement and beautiful features. It’s as if she’d seen right through me. She’s just as excited I am. She knows how badly I’ve been looking forward to this. The day when I’d finally get up the courage to ask him out: My “handsome stranger”.

I grin. Knowing that this will make her grasp for more facts, I simply answer with an easy, “I did.”

She makes an inhuman noise and grabs my arm firmly, shaking it. “Simon! Tell me! Don’t just sit here and make me beg fo-...” she cuts off her own sentence, looking pensive. “You know, this calls for tea and scones,” she looks at me, her smug grin makes me giggle. “Come help me,” she shouts over her shoulder as she hurries towards the kitchen. I smile and get up, walking towards the kitchen to help her make some very important “gossip-tea and -scones”.

As I rummage through the cabinet, looking for all types of tea, Penny turns on the kettle.

“So,” I say. “I asked him out, he-”

“He said yes, right? Judging from your face, he did, didn’t he?” I look at Penny and admire her, a smile on my face as I nod. 

“When? Where? When?” She asks, grinning excitedly.

“I don’t know, but he gave me his number. His phone was dead, so I’m waiting for him to text me back.”

“Simon,” Penny says firmly. “Call him.”

My smile grows into a grin as I shake my head and blush.

“Boy, if you don’t, I will,” she states matter-of-factly.

“His shift just ended, and I can’t call him before he gets back home to charge his phone,” I say, feeling reasonable, not wanting to seem desperate.

Penny looks at me, her right eyebrow raising, disappearing behind her hair.

I can still feel a small hint of the blush in my cheeks, and I look at her with raised eyebrows and raise my hands in a gesture as to say what? 

She pours the now finished tea into two mugs and place the cherry scones on two plates; one for herself, two for me. 

“Simon,” her voice is stern, but she seems more vulnerable than usual, so I let her go on. “I’m telling you; you should call him. You’re clearly into him, and he’s into you. I…” She pauses mid sentence, looking around, as if at loss of words, which is highly unusual for her. “I’m just worried that- that you’ll get hurt,” the last part is whispered down towards the floor, so low I wouldn’t have heard it if it wasn’t for the fact that I was standing so close to her.

I put down my teacup on the counter next to us and rest my hand on her shoulder, looking at her, a small smile on my lips. “Look at me,” I say softly. “I won’t let him ditch me that easily. Also, I can’t text him so much that he gets sick with me before I can even take him on a date.” I study her face as I say the last part jokingly. She giggles quietly, and I hug her. 

“I know where he works, and I will give him living hell if he ditches you,” Penny says persistently as she pulls out of the hug to look at me.

I chuckle at her statement and nod. “I know where he works too, so if he changes his mind, I’ll just have to send him flowers. Or get someone to go there and sing to him. Or I might just go there and not leave until he either goes on a date with me, or until the police has to drag me away.”

We look at each other and laugh at my wild ideas. Penny grabs her cup of tea and a plate with scones, and I do the same and follow her to the living room.

I sit down and bite into one of my scones, completely oblivious to Penny’s questioning look.

“So,” she says loudly. “Tell me how you asked him out? What happened?”

“I asked him out, he said yes and gave me his number,” I say shortly before finishing my scone.

She huffs and looks at me annoyed. “Details,” she says slowly. “Do I need to spell it out for you?”

I chuckle at her impatience. “Well, I walked up to him, asked him if I could sit with him, and he said ‘Why else would I move over for?’ so I felt really silly. But then we talked, and I got his number. His phone was dead, so he couldn’t get mine, but he told me to text him so we could agree on a time and date for our date.”

Penny nods. This was apparently what she meant by details. “So what happened when you were going back to work?” She sips on her tea.

“Not much.”

“Did you hug? Kiss?” she sighs, urging me to go on with the details.

“Well,” I drag the word, remembering my risky exit-line. “I kinda said that ‘just to be clear, it’s a date’ over my shoulder as I left in the other direction.”

Penny giggles and clutches her teacup close to her chest. “Really?”

“Really.”

“Turns out, you’ve got better game than I give you credit for, Simon,” she grins as she leaves for a refill of tea in the kitchen.

I smile and shake my head slightly. She’s amazing. My best friend. I wouldn’t trade her for the world.

A small pling sounds from my phone, and the screen lights up. I smile and grab my phone as I see his name on the screen.

‘How was your day?’ 

‘Good, yours?’ I type the words quickly, then delete them. I type the same words once more, before erasing them a second time. Too plain? ‘Wonderful, thanks to you.'

'How was your day?’ I type instead, but then I erase it as well. Too desperate?

“Penny,” I call out to the kitchen.

“Yes?” I can hear her shuffling around and moving closer to the living room.

“How- I can’t- I don’t know how to respond,” I sigh, pushing my words out of my mouth. “Is- uhm, would this seem too desperate?” I ask, showing her the last text; re-written once again.

“No, send it,” she smiles.

“It’s not too bold?” I ask her as she slumps down next to me.

“You’re saying your exit-line wasn’t?” Her eyebrow is raised behind her hair again.

“True,” I agree, nodding. I look at the text for a moment more before I press send.

Penny leans her head on my shoulder, looking at my texts. “Really, Simon? ‘It’s me from before’? Did you really just text that?” Penny looks at me, studying my face.

I nod and blush. “I was nervous, okay?”

She giggles at my expression and leans her head back onto my shoulder, smiling. “Simon, as your best friend, I’m allowed to say this. Sometimes, you’re so weird.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading love, hope you liked it. <3


End file.
